


喜屋武太太朴实无华的一天

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post Anime, Years Later, marriage story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 历兰的流水账。小夫妻贴贴。
Relationships: Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Kudos: 4





	喜屋武太太朴实无华的一天

**Author's Note:**

> 当我听到第5话预告的对话，我内心：难道我是在看婚活日剧吗，这什么香香软软指挥老公去买菜的小娇妻？
> 
> 设定是多年以后，子安打了个酱油  
> \---  
> 写完这篇：小天才竟是我（镜子  
> 

喜屋武太太随着清脆的闹钟声一同醒来。他迷迷糊糊朝左边一看，指针指在10点的位置。双人床的右侧早已空空如也，就职于品牌滑板公司的工程师历每天挤着早班电车去上班。而身为滑板和滑雪双料选手的兰加此刻正享受着难得的冬休期。

就和早早在高中私定终身、等到大学毕业的结婚的模范情侣一样，兰加早就入了喜屋武家的籍。历劝说他不要放弃自己的姓，不要放弃他父亲的传承。兰加倒觉得无所谓，和历用同一个姓氏让他有种亲密感，父亲肯定也希望自己过得更快乐。但他在大学时就报名了全国大学生滑板锦标赛，为累积的赛事积分考虑，兰加还是闷闷不乐地沿用原来的姓。所以兰加名义上入了籍，实际的名字依旧是驰河兰加，因此他私下总是固执地要求旁人称自己为喜武屋太太。

离南城虎次郎的料理教室开课还有半小时，是踩着滑板去绰绰有余的距离。慢性子的兰加温吞地起床，穿衣，洗漱，还做了个5分钟的热身运动，这才出了门离开甜蜜小窝。虽说历的工资和他的比赛奖金加起来足够他俩的开支，但早年贫困的生活令他养成了节俭的习惯；再说也不能指望早八晚八的打工人做饭，自己想吃的东西还是得学会做法。上个星期是日式家常菜的教学，这周终于轮到了他期待已久的意大利甜品，兰加不免有些飘飘然，连滑板都踩得像在凌云飞行。

兰加踩点进门，虎次郎对此已经见怪不怪。他等兰加入座才开始介绍今天的评审，“今天我们来学习提拉米苏的做法，让书法家樱屋敷薰说出‘好吃’才算合格哦。”粉色长发的嘉宾一脸不耐烦地坐在讲台上虎次郎旁边。自兰加参加S以来就听说乔和樱花是性格不合的竹马竹马，但樱花不时也会这样协助乔。也许他们之间也有不为外人所知的内情吧。兰加没有多作思考，用手机记事本记下了黑板上的食谱。

兰加离开料理教室是下午两点，他想起附近的大型超市今晚会有鸡蛋和面粉打折特卖，立刻给历发了短信，叮嘱对方一定要记得逛过超市再回家。当他心情愉悦地按下发送键，一抬头，面前便是爱抱梦风骚地靠着跑车的身影，兰加的脸色顿时比刚才烤成炭块的失败作还黑。

“我想请你喝杯咖啡。”

“我喜欢甜的。”兰加扭头就走。

“那我请你喝杯奶茶。”爱之介抓住他的胳膊，“我保证这是最后一次。”

兰加和历结婚已经七年有余，再加上和历认识交往的时间，满打满算也近十四年了。换成世间的普通夫妻早已进入倦怠期开始各寻各的刺激，而七的倍数也确实是婚姻存亡的危险期。但喜屋武这对小夫妻却依旧腻歪得跟新婚燕尔一样，全无半点出轨迹象，令等着桃色新闻的左邻右舍和小报记者悻悻而归。

不过其中有一个例外，就是从高中起就对兰加穷追不舍的青年才俊神道爱之介。兰加前后拒绝过不下百次，本以为宣布和历入籍，爱抱梦就会打消念头。没想到婚礼那天爱抱梦还开着凯迪拉克来抢亲，吓得他和历早早念完誓词交换完戒指，就踩着滑板从后门溜走。拜托实也和暗影拦了一下爱抱梦，事后还被取笑没见过这么狼狈的新郎新郎。之后爱抱梦依旧如故，还说些人妻的味道更好、像发酵的葡萄酒一样醇香浓郁之类的意义不明的话，自己的公开比赛观战场场不落，连一向迟钝的兰加也深感烦恼。

他们走进街边某个不起眼的奶茶店。刚一坐下，爱抱梦立即开门见山，“兰加君，到我身边来吧，离开那个小屁孩。”

“是‘喜屋武太太’。”兰加不悦地订正。

爱抱梦神色未变，重复道，“喜屋武太太，离开喜武屋历，和我在一起吧。”

“我拒绝。”

“为什么？你和我应该是一类人，都是在滑板中追求极限的人。从我看见你的第一眼就发现了，你对未知的路径没有恐惧，总是勇敢去挑战，这才是对滑板纯粹的爱。你就是我在找的爱的同伴。”

兰加搅着奶茶杯的珍珠，沉思了一会儿才开口，“你是把你的理想投射在我身上了，爱抱梦。我并不是你想象中那样纯粹的人。我喜欢滑板，也喜欢历。我享受S死亡比赛的感觉，也会永远记得和历练习滑板时所看到的天空。爱抱梦，也许在你看来都是些微不足道的小事，但对我来说它们一样重要，谁都无法取代。”

“这样啊，真可惜。”爱抱梦遗憾地望着兰加，“下次有时间的话，一起玩滑板吧。”

“好啊。”兰加爽快地回答。

兰加回到家时客厅的挂钟已经过了6点。他随意翻出一些蔬菜洗洗切块，放进汤锅，加水加速食咖喱块，盖上盖子，开中火留在炉灶上。接着兰加进了浴室，以防万一，要趁这段时间洗掉爱抱梦的香水味，否则历又要问东问西了。

历9点半到家，提着大包小包按下门铃。兰加一身清爽地开了门。

“兰加，今天累死我了，我好想你~亲亲~”

“亲亲~”

兰加给了历一个kiss，“欢迎回家，历。”

“我回来了。”

这就是喜屋武太太平凡无奇的一天。

Fin


End file.
